Short Stories AoT
by PrescilliaCream
Summary: I am going to put a bunch of short stories in this series, I hope y'all like it, This is a Eren X Mizuki (My character) story, So if you hate romance, Sorry :3
1. Chapter 1

Side Story: (It's optionial to read it.)  
AoT Side Story:  
"Mmmph..." Mizuki sighed, she wrote in her notebook something but never showed anything to anyone. Someone knocked on her door. "Um, Mizuki? It's Connie". Mizuki jolte up all of a sudden because Connie never talked to her. (This is not Connie X Mizuki or anything)

Mizuki: You can enter.  
Connie: Ehh, I'm just here to tell you that You are my training partner and We have to go to the training grounds.  
Mizuki: Oh, I was just getting ready.

Mizuki went out and Connie stared at her, "H-How did you get you hair black?!".  
Mizuki answered, glumly, "I don't know. I thought I had yellow hair..."  
They both went to the training grounds and started training. What she noticed that Sasha's been spreading rumors that Armin and Krista were 'dating' and she did a little more research and found out it was true. She thought to herself:

Mizuki: (Does Armin just like me as a Friend? I guess I'll go and congratulate him)  
Armin: Mizuki! Where'd your yellow hair go?  
Mizuki: I honestly don't know, Anyway. Congrats on landing a spot on Krista's heart.  
Armin: Thanks but...Aren' you mad...?  
Mizuki: Oh, No, No, I'm *sniff* Happy for *sniff* Y-you! It's really g-great to be with *sniff* Krista!  
Armin: Mizuki..If there is something wr-  
Mizuki: Oh! Nothing is wrong! I just *sniff* Hurt my ankle during training! 8*sniff*  
Armin: Mizuki, If something is wrong, then tell me...  
Mizuki: Why'd you hug me the other night?  
Armin: Friends Hug for Comfort right?  
Mizuki: Okay, I'll just go ahead for lunch, See you there!  
Mikasa: Armin? I think she's sad you are dating Krista.  
Armin: Eh?! I thought she...  
Mikasa: Well. You have been friends with her for years. She'll be straight...but not now.

At the lunch table, She took a seat between Jean and Eren. She scooted closer to Eren since she is scared of Jean, Then they accidentally bump each other. Mizuki quickly scooted back to her position leaving Eren's eyes stare at her. She thinks it's a bit abnormal when a guy stares at you.

Eren: Mizuki? Are you okay?  
Mizuki: No...  
Eren: Why?  
Mizuki: Jean's scary.

Jean throws a glance at Mizuki, which sends her fainting. People always notice that, So they are used to it. She'll stand up again, anyway.

Eren: Jean, How are y-  
Jean: Tch! I think she's just scared of my looks.  
Armin: She's that intimidated of you, but she's better than you in many other things  
Jean: Yeah, Yeah.  
Eren: I'm going to bed already.  
Mikasa: If you go to...  
Eren: I'm not!

-Eren's POV-  
I go up to my room and prepare to sleep, I keep hearing Mizuki saying stuff to herself in the other dormitory, Her room's infront of me. but this time I hear crying.  
"Mizuki! Pipe down..." I say, She sniffs aloud and she opens her window.

Mizuki: Hi Eren.  
Eren: Hey, Why are you all, messed up?  
Mizuki: You'll see.  
Eren: Mizuki?  
Mizuki: Y-Yes?  
Eren: If you someone liked you what would you do?  
Mizuki: Well..Umm...I don't know, try me.  
Eren: Mizuki, I like you more than a friend.  
Mizuki: Uhm, Eren?  
Eren: Yes?  
Mizuki: I do too.

-End-  
I hope you enjoyed the short Stories :3

-Mizuki Kitty or the original Nightmare Blade


	2. Short Stories AoT pt 2

Short AoT story pt 2:  
**Author's Note:**  
**All the stories aren't connected. They are spread out throughout the series.**

-Eren's court trial-

The room was filled with people, waiting in anticipation. Especially Eren.  
Darius Zackley comes in and everyone falls silent. Mizuki was also brought to the trial since she was a witness.

Mizuki: I'm scared for Eren...  
Armin: I guess all of his comrades are too...  
Mikasa: Ssh.  
Darius: Well, Then let us begin... Eren Jaeger, yes?  
Eren: Yes, Sir...  
Darius: You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good?  
Is this true?  
Eren: Yes.  
Darius: So, the entire decision rests on me. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?  
Eren: No,sir.

Mizuki stands there, she does have an objection in mind but she's not Eren. Armin noticed it but does not interfere. Darius Zackley continues with reading out loud the paper he is holding. (I won't include that long speech...)

Darius: May I ask the Military Police for their proposal?  
Nile: Yes Sir, I, The commander of the Military police, Nile Dawks, my proposal for Eren Jaeger is to investigate his titan body and eliminate him from any further peril, It is certainly true that the titan in him might lose control and kill people without him knowing.

This stops Mizuki. She freezes in place. She doesn't blink until Nile's proposal is done. Her black braid gets in her glasses but she didn't finish his proposal yet. Then one of the Wallists protested so Darius silenced him.

Darius: We shall continue with the proposal of the Survey Corps.  
Erwin: I, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, proposes that Eren Jaeger join the Survey Corps and retake Wall Maria. We believe that he is able to take Wall Maria, Back from the titans...That's all.  
Darius: Hm? That's it?

When Commander Erwin explains the route of retaking Wall Maria,someone protests and Levi calls him a pig. (I have to say that part was a little funny) arguements and objections flow across people's mouths but Eren says something:

Random Person: So is she a titan! Just to be safe, we should dissect her! (Mikasa)  
Eren: Wait! I may be a monster but she has nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!  
Another Guy: He might be covering for her! It must be a lie!  
Eren: NO!...I mean...you are wrong, but you are simply coming up with theories that fit whatever suits you to think.  
Nile: What did you say?  
Eren: Besides, All you people have never seen a titan! What are you so afraid of?!...What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you are afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You...COWARDS!  
Guy: What?  
Eren: Just shut up and bet everything you have for me!

Silence fills the room for seconds while everyone stares in awe at Eren. Mizuki crosses her fingers that no one hurts him or kills him. But she was wrong. Nile shouts "Weapons ready!" And She looked up and sees Levi kicking him in the face. She gasps as well as Mikasa.

Mikasa: That little...  
Armin: No, Mikasa! (grabs arm)  
Mizuki: Eren...

Mizuki's eyes suddenly turned red and Levi stopped attacking. And he just stood there. Frozen. Everybody stared in disbelief. Even Commander Erwin was surprised. Eren looked down and thought: "Mizuki, How did she do this?"

Darius stared at Levi and said "What are you doing?" Levi answered "I don't know, I seem to have lost control over myself". Mizuki twitched and Levi looked like he sprained his ankle. Her eyes turn purple again and she stumbles a little.

Armin: Mizuki! How did you do that?  
Mizuki: It's a secret I have been keeping from you. I wanted to tell you the right time but...this happened.

Levi keeps beating up Eren with his other foot. Mizuki can't stand the sight of Eren being hurt so she covered her eyes.

Levi: What's with her?

Levi grabbed Eren's face to point at Mizuki's direction. She removes her hands and to see that her eyes were red again. Eren seemed a little shocked to learn that she has telekinesis or something...

Mizuki: Go back to what you are doing.

Mizuki said in her normal tone. but she looked threatening. Levi tried to kick Eren but he couldn't. What will happen will be told in the next Short AoT side stories!

Hope you guys enjoyed this very long, Short story...Wait..that doesn't make sense :3 Well See you!  
-MizukiKitty Or NightmareBlade


End file.
